Just Relax, Baby I'll Take Care of You
by Marie Meyers
Summary: Set during the events of Wicked Lovely, chapter eight, when Aislinn tells Seth what happened outside the library; Seth knows she's fine, can hear it in her voice, but he can't stay calm. So Aislinn proceeds to try to relax him, but - it makes him *anything* but relaxed. Seth POV. Rated M for explicit/suggestive themes.


Title: **Just Relax, Baby. I'll Take Care of You.**

Summary: _Set during the events of Wicked Lovely, chapter eight, when Aislinn tells Seth what happened outside the library; Seth knows she's fine, can hear it in her voice, but he can't stay calm. So Aislinn proceeds to try to relax him, but - it makes him *anything* but relaxed. Seth POV. Rated M for explicit/suggestive themes. _

Characters: Seth Morgan, Aislinn Foy

Genre: Romance, Smut

Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: So, I wanted this to be a one-shot, but I'm not sure if it should be. I think that it should be drawn a little out, a least two or three chapters. We'll see I guess.

The excerpt in this chapter is taken from chapter eight of _Wicked Lovely_; I've favorited all the chapters with Seth and Aislinn in them.

Now that I've started writing _Wicked Lovely_ stories, I really don't want to stop, guys. I just love Seth and Aislinn so much. Oh, but _TPTF_ fans, don't worry - tomorrow I start researching fir chapter nineteen. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you.

In other news, I was reading some interviews with Melissa Marr, and the producers of _Vampire Academy_ have signed the bill for _Wicked Lovely_! I'm so excited, and super happy about this. But. I kind of think it would also be good as a series, too. I think, I mean, I really think that Andrew Roy should be Seth. He'd look good with a lip piercing. And glasses.

Gahhh! _Wicked Lovely_ overload. I can't even.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this. I know I do, review with your thoughts, I always love to hear them!

_Wicked Lovely_ and its characters are not mine to claim and are the property of Melissa Marr; however the originality and plot of this story is property of Marie Meyers, so please ask permission before any reuse of any part of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Just Relax, Baby. I'll Take Care of You. <strong>

_| "For several tense moments he stood there. His voice was strained when he asked, "You okay?"_

_"Yeah. Nothing happened, not really. Just scared me. I'm good." And she was._

_Seth, however, looked like he was struggling to stay calm. His jaw was clamped tightly shut; his features were tense. He'd turned away from her while he tried to relax, but she knew him too well for it to work." |_

* * *

><p>"Hey," he felt her hand tap more insistently on his shoulder. "Really, Seth. It's okay."<p>

Seth _knew_ Aislinn was _fine_. He could hear it in her voice, feel it in the surety of her hand as she gently pressed it to his shoulder.

But _he_ wasn't fine. He clutched the handle of the tea kettle harder, his back still turned towards her as he willed himself to breathe. He'd always dreaded the moment when something like that would happen to Aislinn, when some guy tried to take advantage, or hurt her. And now, it'd happened, and all he wanted to do was find the fucker. Make him and his goons pay for what they did.

_Almost did_, his head told him gently, but almost wasn't good enough for him. He was beyond grateful that the girl - Donia, the faery - had been there to stop them. He really was. But for Seth, that didn't lessen the crime. Didn't make Aislinn's lip less swollen, and honestly he wanted to order Aislinn to stay in his home for the night, while he went out, found Rabbit, and tracked down the bastards that _tried_ to hurt Aislinn, and _really_ hurt them.

Seth nodded when she suggested they discuss his faery encounters. If that was what they really were. They probably were, he knew.

But still.

Somehow, between writing down what they had both experienced on the way home to compare notes, Aislinn had stopped to watch him. Seth didn't notice it at first, too absorbed in writing his list of supernatural occurrences and still fuming over what Aislinn had told him, but he supposed that perhaps he had felt the heat of her stare.

He paused in his writing a moment, an urge telling him to look at her, his eyes immediately meeting hers when he did so, finding her intently staring at him from across the small coffee table they sat at.

It was disconcerting, the way her green eyes stared at him, bright, beautiful, and impossible to look away from. Seth found himself swallowing against the dryness of his throat, his heartbeat suddenly too loud, hammering too hard, his body too aware of Aislinn's close proximity.

He stared at her for a moment, held captive by her gaze. Seth wondered if he were to think if all the things he felt for her, if she would see them in his eyes; maybe he should leak them in his stare?

Seth didn't keep her gaze and lay his heart bare before her. Instead, he raised a brow and tried to feign nonchalance. "Ash?" he questioned, his voice only slightly off, his words only a bit breathless.

She didn't reply immediately. She simply kept her eyes trained on him. Distractedly, Seth noted, Aislinn twirled the pencil loosely between her fingers, looking at him critically, absent-mindedly worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, her brows crinkled slightly. He felt himself stir slightly as he watched her, and groaned low in his throat.

Sometimes, he wondered if she were merely teasing him, purposely trying to push him over the edge. He knew that was not the case, that she was innocent and naive in her actions. It made his struggle with his need for her even worse. Made her all the more sexy in his eyes.

So it was only sometimes that he thought she was aware of the affect she had on him, moments like this, when his speculation was purely a result of wishful thinking; because if she really thought that he wouldn't reach over that damn coffee table and capture that sexy bottom lip between _his_ teeth - oh, boy, was she wrong.

"Ash?" Seth tried again, the direction of his thoughts becoming a pulsing throb in his jeans. He knew his voice was strained as he said, "Ash, you're killing me here."

"You're killing yourself," she murmured, sighing as she dropped the pencil on the table. It slipped from her fingers and made a tap against the paper.

"What?" Seth asked her, watching as she pulled back her hair and took a ponytail holder and tied her dark tresses into a bun atop her head.

"I told you I was fine," she told him. "Nothing bad happened, Seth...something bad _could_ have happened, but _nothing_ did."

"Ash - "

"Seth." Aislinn stood, and he followed her with his eyes as she came to stand behind him. He heard her shuffling movements as she slid down, and sat behind him. Seth swallowed, a strange, perverse feeling of anticipation tingling on his skin. He felt her hands on splayed on his back, her touch warm, the heat of her skin seeping through the fabric of his shirt and sending a pleasurable jolt through him.

She slowly trailed her fingers down his shirt. Seth sucked in a breath, trying to stop the gasp that dangerously close from slipping passed his lips. He shifted, his member fully erect and rubbing against the fabric of his pants in a futile cry for release.

When Aislinn's fingers met the edge of his shirt, she paused, then said softly, "Lift your arms, Seth."

If this had happened days earlier, Seth would have complied instantly - in fact he, more than likely, would have probably removed his shirt on his own, and then hers, and pulled her to him to kiss her, and -

Seth forced himself to breathe. "Ash - " his voice was hoarse, strangled. He tried to clear it. "Ash, what are you - "

"You're tense, Seth," Aislinn said gently. "I want to help. Lift your arms."

"Aislinn, I don't think what this is going to help. I _really_ don't think this is going to help."

"Seth Morgan, please stop being so difficult." With the hand that wasn't fingering the edge of his shirt, Seth felt Aislinn's fingers on the back of his neck, rubbing slow, deliberate circles against his skin. The soothing pressure on his neck made him close his eyes and part his lips, as he let out a shuddering breath.

Again, Seth found himself wondering if Aislinn was really so naive to his feelings. Did she really not know just what she was doing to him?

"Ash..." his breath hitched when she increased the pressure. "Ash, you should probably stop." His protest was weak, however, his body betraying his words as he leaned into her hand.

"Why?" she asked him, and although he wanted to tell her - wanted to _show_ her - he said nothing, fearing his ragged breathing would increase in his speech, and his voice would betray him. When he didn't answer, Aislinn dropped her hand from his neck and placed it at the hem of his shirt alongside her other one. She fingered the hem, and occasionally Seth felt the light brush of her nails against his lower back.

"Come on, this will help. You've given me massages in the past. Let me give you one. Please, Seth?"

Her voice was his undoing, as well as was the implied promise of her hands on his skin. Mutely, Seth raised his arms high, his heart stuttering within his chest, his hard-on pressed firmly against his jeans and making him jolt slightly whenever he shifted and it rubbed against them.

He let out a silent, shuddering, gasping breath, goose bumps on his skin, as Aislinn gripped his hem firmly, and began to raise his shirt over his head. It was agonizingly slow, this torture, the feeling of the cotton sliding against his back by her hands, and over his head, until it was finally discarded beside him.

It was even more of a torture waiting, and after a breath's pause, he felt a small sliver of worry inside him, worry that this was a bad idea after all; that he'd really feel Aislinn's hands upon him, and - worry that she'd stop.

"Ash?" he said after a moment, breathless, trembling slightly, and wanting - desperately wanting - this. "Ash?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "Just...relax, okay? Let me take care of you."

Her words made a flush spread across his skin, his mind and body, for months now, wanting her to do just that. Seth swallowed again, his body tense, preparing himself for her touch.

_Please,_ he thought. _Oh, fuck. Please. _

And then her hands were there, at the top of his neck, thumbs pressing into a groove near his shoulder blade, and he inhaled sharply, letting out strangled groan.

* * *

><p>[TBC...]<p> 


End file.
